Tumescence
by dave-d
Summary: Sousuke. Kaname. On the couch. In the dark. Tumescence. [Oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

_tu·mes·cence_

_n._

**1. a. **A swelling or enlarging.

**1. b. **A swollen condition.

**2. **A swollen part or organ.

The quality or state of being tumescent; _especially_ readiness for sexual activity marked especially by vascular congestion of the sex organs.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The lights are low._

Sousuke and Kaname sat in the latter's apartment.

_It is not a problem, really_. Sousuke's scratched his head as he thought. _This level of intensity saves electricity, and makes it more difficult for anyone to see us._

That train of thought was obviously a distraction. The curtains were closed. He was painfully aware that Kaname was pressed up against him, as they sat on the couch together watching television.

_We have sat in this fashion, before. It is nothing new. There really is no reason for me to explore my feelings._ Naturally, that claim had the opposite effect. Sousuke was very much aware of his confusion, and his conflicting urges. _Watch the television. That is my mission now. Having not been given any orders, I should merely do as Kaname does._

What exactly might constitute an order under these circumstances?What if Kaname ordered me to be more… friendly?Sousuke began coughing.

"Are you alright, Sousuke?" Kaname turned her head to look at him.

"I… I am fine, Kaname. There is no reason to have concern…" Sousuke got his words out in a rush, causing him to wonder why. He swallowed hard. Kaname's eyes looked luminous in the reflected light from the TV. They looked so large. Large and intriguing. _Negative, there is absolutely nothing intriguing about the eyes. Other parts of the anatomy… perhaps… but… not…._ His thoughts became all tangled up, as he began thinking about which parts of Kaname might be worthy of closer study.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Kaname leaned over to place her forehead on his, checking his temperature. "Well… you don't have a fever or anything…"

"Uhhh." Sousuke went stiff as a board. Kaname's lips were not too far away from his. She had kissed him the other day, after he had brought her safely back to Tokyo. It is safer to look away from those lips. _Uhhh-hh-h…._ Looking down, he caught sight of Kaname's cleavage. He closed his eyes tightly at first; but, being male, he soon opened them and stared, even though he was trying not to. _It would be a good idea for Kaname to move her hand. _She was pressing down on his leg with one hand, not realizing that her proximity had caused the beginning of a normal male reaction. _It is not my fault!_ Sousuke began to sweat.

"I'm really happy to be with you Sousuke… you know?" Kaname took a pillow into her lap and began fluffing it. "I really missed you when I was with Leonard."

"I see." Sousuke made a face, hearing Leonard's name. But, it did serve a purpose. The tingling he had felt in his groin area immediately vanished. The early tumescence began to go down. He actually sighed in relief. _If Kaname had realized that I was having a 'stiffy' as Kurz puts it, she would have probably struck me, or driven me from her home._

"Is that all you can say?" Kaname looked somewhat hurt. She bit her lip, obviously beginning to wonder how Sousuke felt about her. "I thought… you know…"

"I do not know what to say." That was honest. _There are so many things crossing my mind. How do I know which ones to trust? Many of them are unexplored territory. I have not been briefed on any of this! _"I believe…" He blinked rapidly. _What do I believe? Should I tell her how I felt, looking for her? At one point, before Nami was killed, I thought I might be happy living that kind of life. But, when I found Kaname again, I felt as if my purpose in life had been restored. _"I like being here with you… in Tokyo… and…" He took a deep breath, not realizing he had done so. _That scent. Perfume. Body wash. Kaname. _"Uhhh…"

"Here tonight?" Kaname's lips parted for a moment, before she smiled. Her face looked so alive. "Great!" She snuggled closer to him. "We will be doing this more often." It didn't sound like a suggestion or a request.

"If…" Sousuke twitched. Kaname's hand was on his leg again, but barely touching this time. "If that is what you wish." The look on his face had left him feeling funny. She was content to be near him. _Who else feels that way? Will anyone else ever feel that way? What does it mean, having someone care about you in that fashion? _He thought back to the days before Kaname's voluntary abduction by Tessa's brother. He had begun coming to terms with his relationship. He had made efforts to tell Kaname how he felt. She had reciprocated. But, those were not binding commitments, were they? "I think I would like that, too." He looked down at his arm. He felt an urge to wrap it around Kaname. His hand. He was very aware of that too. What should he do with it? If he did something inappropriate, he might upset Kaname. _She might indeed ask me to leave. But, maybe that would be safer…_

"Good. You're smarter than I thought!" Kaname laughed, and then looked into his eyes. "I think…" She smiled again, and then quickly tilted forward, kissing him on the cheek. Looking Satisfied, she tossed her hair and resumed watching the TV program. "It was a miracle they let us back in school." The way she said that made it sound as if it was an even bigger miracle, his finding her and rescuing her. "But I'm glad they did." It was clear that she was happy, having as much as her old life back as she could.

"Yes," Sousuke replied. "I am glad to be back, too." He was. School had come to mean something to him before. He had been angry when he had been ordered to cease contact with Kaname, back before that business in Hong Kong. When that mess had been cleaned up, he had stood before General Ammitt, saying that he would take half of his usual pay, if he was allowed to return to Jindai High School. That bold move was not only about the girl he had come to care for_. I feel like the school is part of me too. I am not certain why. Having friends my own age. Doing what teenagers are supposed to do. Learning something that is not required for combat or covert operations. Being near Kaname. _Yes. Being near Kaname.

"Just don't ruin it for us, mister." Kaname sighed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I will try not to." Sousuke looked down at his chest. Long lustrous hair covered part of it, almost as if he were wearing a fine blue vest or military dress sash. The urge to touch it had him raising his hand for a moment. _Why should I do that?_ He also felt the urge to run his hand over that hair, the way he had done when she ran to his arms, after he finally defeated Leonard and Belial_. There were no classmates to make me hesitate that time._ He had refrained from putting his arms around her after they returned from Hong Kong, even though the perfect moment had been presented to him. Kyouko, Maya, Ryo, and the other girls had come upon them, scolding him for making their friend cry. _There is no one here but us, tonight. _That had him feeling more and more on edge. Why should he hesitate now? Didn't Kaname's actions suggest that she might like some kind of physical contact. "Uhhh…" He spoke that last part out loud by accident. He realized how nice it felt, Kaname's head on his shoulder that way.

"Something on your mind?" Kaname pressed down on him again, as she turned to look at his face. He couldn't read the look in her eyes. Was she curious? Worried? Expectant? It was so confusing, and exciting at the same time. Why? "You're not bored, sitting like this with me, are you?" There was a touch of concern that time, for sure. Her eyes went wider. Her lips trembled.

"Negative. This is exciting…" Sousuke went stiff again. He had chosen the wrong word! Baka, as Kaname was wont to say. "I mean… this is very pleasant…" He felt his throat going thick. Even that word had him feeling somewhat light-headed. _This is ridiculous. This is not combat or something! I am being foolish. I should be in control of the situation. I'm a Specialist. _Maybe. But not in interpersonal relations. "It is better than being in one of Cmdr. Mardukas' lectures, or one of Lt. Mao's briefings." Why had he chosen those examples?

Kaname's face went blank. Her eyes narrowed. The rise and fall of her chest caught Sousuke's eye, as her breathing quickened. "It's that good, huh?" She moved away from him. Her voice no longer sounded soothing or comforting. "Makes you think about Mithril again. Wonderful." She put her hands on her hips. That also accentuated certain aspects of her posture. Her eyes looked sad now. She had told him in no uncertain terms what she felt about his involvement with secret organizations, back when they first put foot on Japanese soil. "It is not a problem. I will sit and protect the Whispered girl. It is what my superiors would want me to do."

"They have not ordered me to do so," Sousuke answered by reflex_. In fact, I have yet to receive any orders. Even though I am the only one to have successfully used ARX-8 Flamberge. I have not been removed from the ranks of the SRT. But, Mithril is in no shape to resume its prior activities. Also, Tessa is aware of my preferences._

"You were probably thinking of her, weren't you?" Kaname tugged at her hair with one hand, probably unaware of the fact that she did so. "Maybe that red-haired girl, too." She had told him how she had gotten a strange message from Nami, after the girl had already dies. "I guess you only came after me because of duty and obligation!" She was holding her breath now. There was water in each of her eyes.

Sousuke blinked rapidly. He had indeed been thinking about Tessa. _But, not in that way!_ It would be wise not to even mention the other girl to Kaname. Did she really think he didn't care? Or, was she fishing for some answer she very much wanted to hear? Girls were complex enough. Whispered girls were even higher on the scale of inscrutability. Kaname must be at the top of the list! "It was not my duty to rescue you… even though I had given Ms. Kagurazaka and our classmates my word…" At the time, he wasn't even certain if there was a Mithril any more, or if any of his comrades had survived. The only person unaccounted for was Lt. Cmdr. Kalinin. "I came because…" He hesitated. _Her lips. They are parted again. Why should that draw my attention like this? Why do I find myself leaning forward ever so slightly?_

"Because you were bored?" Kaname tried to look contemptuous, but failed. She still looked worried. No. Vulnerable. She looks vulnerable. "Because you had nothing else to do…" She slid closer to him, if only by a fraction of a centimeter.

"No…" Sousuke shook his head. He almost felt as if his feelings were mixed up with hers. _She is feeling fear. She is predicting abandonment, to frighten herself. To bring herself in contact with her greatest fear of all. To have someone tell her not to be afraid. _He could feel some of that himself. Even more strange, was the fact that he was empathizing with her. That he could empathize with anyone. That was not something he could have done prior to his enrollment in Jindai High. _Do not be afraid. I am here. I will protect you. I care. _"I…"

"Because you think of me as a friend?" Kaname slid a bit closer. Her eyes were impossibly large now. She pushed the hair out of her face.

"It…" Sousuke slid a slight bit away from Kaname. He blinked rapidly again, and moved closer than before. He could feel the faintest caress of her breath on his neck. "I do consider you to be a friend…" But, she was more than that. _Much more than that. _"But… you are more than a friend. You are someone…" He could put it into words before. Why couldn't he do it now? Was he afraid of something different? Was he afraid of getting too close? Was it his past? Was it the fact that he was convinced fate would carry off anyone he grew too close too? _I do want more! _But…

"Someone you like?" Kaname's tongue peeked out between her lips for a moment. A smile graced her lips, and then vanished like a phantom. Her eyelids drooped down just a touch. He weight shifted forward some, as if she were putting weight on a spring. She plated her shoeless feet on the carpet.

"I…" Sousuke got the impression that he was at risk of attack. Why? Her postural change could indicate her intention to strike in some fashion. _Does she expect me to say something stupid? Does she believe I will do something to ruin the moment again? I suppose history provides her with many precedents. _"You are someone that I like… very much…" He could feel beads of sweat breaking out on his face again. "But… I would have to say…" He saw the look in her eyes. It had changed again. There was a look of anticipation there. _That perfume is distracting me again. Why? It is just another scent. Alluring? Yes? Why did I think of that word? _"My feelings are more than liking…" _She is moving her hands further apart. Her breathing has quickened again. _He had to get his words out."As I said previously…"

Kaname sat quietly. Her eyes were intense. She mouthed the words "Say it." A few moments later, she mouthed the word "Please."

"I believe that…" Sousuke gathered up his resolve. At that moment, he was nothing more than a greenhorn, afraid to fire the rifle he had been handed for the first time. He had never experienced that kind of fear as a young child, thrust into battle by circumstances beyond his control. Why should he be so inept and cowardly now? _It is a good truth. It is a real thing. It will not vanish into thin air. _"No… I am certain that…"

"Yes?" Kaname put even more weight on her knees. Her pupils were huge in the near darkness. The colors on her blouse and slacks were hard to make out; but, almost against all reason, the redness of her lips seemed accentuated.

"I wish to stay by your side because… I love you," Sousuke said. The world did not end. His lips did not fall off. Kaname did not turn to ash and blow away. _As best I understand that word. _"I…" He had no opportunity to add anything else. _What!_

Kaname launched herself onto him. She did not immediately start kissing his face, or lock her mouth on to his, the way the woman had done on the show they had been watching. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself firmly against him. Tears fell down from her eyes, one after the other, in large numbers. Sousuke could feel the wetness on his skin.

Sousuke was somewhat startled, even though he had predicted action of some sort. Kaname's grip tightened. Her weight did not cause him any discomfort… at least not in the standard sense. He was somewhat uncomfortable, however. No. Intrigued. Distracted? More than that. It was the excitement again. Maybe even anticipation. _Her softeness. It is… her breasts are… my unmentionable is… _"It is the truth."_ Why did he feel compelled to say that? _Kaname made a strange little noise when she heard, burrowing her face deeper into the junction of his neck and chest. He jumped. She had kissed him there, ever so lightly, like the touch of a cool breeze or the brush of a butterfly's wings.

They sat that way for a few moments more, before Sousuke boldly followed through on yet another urge. He placed his arms around Kaname. That had her sighing, and redistributing her weight. Part of her was pressing down on a certain part of him, even though she didn't know it. Sousuke, in contrast, was very much aware. "Uhhh…"

"Am I hurting you like this?" Kaname pulled back some. Then, she sat up, pushing away a lock of Sousuke's hair. It needed cutting, in the worst way. She looked to be staring into his eyes, even though they must be hard to see in the darkness.

"I feel no pain," Sousuke admitted. "I feel…" He swallowed hard. Now was not the time to be too descriptive. _What might she think of me, if I was colorful in my truth? Might she be disgusted? Repelled? Or, might she wish for more? Could she? Do girls think that way? Why am I thinking that way? _"I feel very… content…" He rarely used that word. But, it was apt. He did feel content. Almost as if he could sit with Kaname in this manner forever.

"Content?" Kaname's voice had a touch of humor, but also a sound that Sousuke had trouble identifying from personal experience. "You? Sgt. Major Sagara?" She smiled for a moment. It was a smile of amusement, and a smile of great relief. "I'm happy too, Sousuke." She pressed herself against him again.

"Good." He nodded his head. It was good. Moving by pure instinct, he began stroking her hair. That had her sighing again, and shifting her position so that she could look up at him. Before he knew it, she had reached up and pulled his head down. Their lips met. He was drawn into a long deep kiss.

"How about that?" Kaname asked. "Was that good, too?" She reached for the TV controller, but it was out of range. Wriggling some, she tried again.

"It was very pleasant," Sousuke said. His eyes went wide. She was putting weight on that part of him again. He was feeling tingly again. "Here." He reached over and handed Kaname the controller. _She will turn it off. It will be very dark. But, she will remain as she is. There will be more kissing._ He found himself hoping there would be. Something had awakened inside of him. He didn't know what it all meant, but was not ashamed of his ignorance.

Sure enough, Kaname picked up where she had left off. Things followed the same course for a fair amount of time, before Kaname made a satisfied noise, sat up, and turned the TV on again. "I think we will need to practice that," Kaname said, as if she were discussing some skill in gym class, or commenting on Sousuke's homework. "Whenever we can." She stood up, turned around, and sat down again. She was directly in front of Sousuke. Sighing, she leaned back and pulled his arms around her.

As they sat in that fashion, Sousuke was swarmed by countless emotions, as well as a healthy does of physical awareness. He continued to sweat, wondering what Kaname would have done, had she noticed his rather prevalent erection. That was the most self conscious he had ever felt in that regard. He had gotten the slightest 'bit of wood,' as Weber would say, when Tessa fell on top of him, during the time he was training her to use an A.S., for her match with Melissa. He had similar feelings on a number of occasions, when Kaname ended up tight against him. There had been moments with other girls as well. But this time, it hadn't been a bit of wood… it had been a whole damn forest!

"Happy… happy… happy…" Kaname spoke very quietly, muttering to herself. She ran one finger of Sousuke's hand. She leaned back firmer, as if she were looking for the most comfortable position on a somewhat stiff chair. "I deserve this… yes, I do…" Her voice was so musical. So free of anger, fear, resentment, or disappointment. It was like looking at a perfect sparkling diamond, after getting used to those with subtle but definite flaws. No, in Sousuke terms, it was more like seeing what a weapon could do in the hands of an expert, after watching the same weapons mishandled by a gang of ham-fisted newbies.

Sosuke took a deep breath, purposefully drinking in Kaname's scent that time. Somehow, he felt at peace. But, there was a war of sorts in side him, despite that feeling of wellness and bliss_. I want to touch her. I never felt this urge quite so strongly before. My hands feel good where they are… but… I feel some need to place them elsewhere. _Where? Why? To what purpose? With what results? _But… I do not wish to destroy this moment… what if it never comes again_**… **

That which does not kill one, makes him stronger. That was a fact of life, was it not? Yes. But, there were other truisms worth considering.

'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.'

_Sun Tzu. The Art of War. In admitting I wish to do this, is that knowing myself? I believe so. What about Kaname? What would she want? How well do I know her?_

Sousuke swallowed hard. He made another bold move. Keeping his hands on Kaname, he moved them up an entire two centimeters! Cringing ever so slightly, he was glad to see that Kaname did not punch, kick, or bite him. Since it was wise to follow up a victory in battle with a quick exploitation of the situation, he made it three centimeters.

'Opportunity in war is usually of greater value than bravery... Terrain is often of more value than bravery... Bravery is of more value than numbers.'

_Flavius Vegetius Renatus. Celebrated Roman military writer of the 4th century author of the treatise, Epitoma rei militaris. Do your words have merit at this moment? _The opportunity was there. The thought of 'terrain' translated to the topography of the female body, almost causing him to begin coughing again. All that was needed was bravery.

_I can do this! Yes. It is possible. Perhaps it is my destiny. _Sousuke felt his hands tremble. When Kaname shifted ever so slightly, he hesitated._ No. Wait. What if I'm mistaken? Should I be doing this? No, should I even be contemplating doing this? _He almost jumped out of his skin when Kaname placed her hands on his. _Was that approval? Can I take that as a non-verbal order? No. But, it was not a reprimand. She did not tell me to cease and desist. _Opportunity. Bravery. Terrain. Looking up at the ceiling, he slid his hands up even more. He was getting close to the swell in her clothing.

'Ihr Racker, wollt ihr ewig leben?' Translated as 'Rascals, do you want to live forever?'

_Frederick the Great_. _King of Prussia from the Hohenzollern dynasty. 1757. When the guards hesitated to move against the Austrians at the battle of Kolin, during the Seven Years' War_

The saying was inspiring. But, he remembered something. At the Battle of Kolin,where a Prussian army of 32,000 men fought an Austrian army of 44,000 men, the Prussians lost nearly 14,000 men, and the Austrians lost 9,000 men. It had been Frederick's first loss. His main force turned toward the Austrians too early and attacked their defensive positions frontally instead of outflanking them. _Uhhh… frontally… _The disunited Prussian columns all blundered into a series of uncoordinated attacks. _Uncoordinated? Blunder? _Frederick blamed his defeat on his generals; but, the greatest blame must be laid in Frederick himself. He chose a risky strategy for the battle. _Risky?_

Sweat rolled down into Sousuke's eye, causing him to blink. The salt in his perspiration caused his eye to sting for a moment. He took a deep breath and let it out. It was true: Those who cannot learn from history are doomed to repeat it. _But, couldn't that work both ways? There were numerous battles where victory required capture of one or more hills! _The thought of two particular hills had him coughing.

"Sousuke?" Kaname turned to look up at him. "Are you catching a cold or something?"

"N-N-Negative…" Sousuke tried to look nonchalant. He felt his face growing warm. This was unacceptable. He was a man! He had fought in many different nations, and in some, there had been men younger than him who were fathers already. That thought did not comfort him. Rather, it had his mind leaping ahead to even more perilous missions. "I am fine…" Why did his voice come out in a squeak? It was almost as if he had inhaled helium.

"OK." Kaname wriggled a bit, and then returned to watching her show.

'Got a chance to grab some ass? Go for it! Grab whatever you can, while you can! Life is too f-cking short.'

_That quote came from_ _Melissa Mao. During one of her many drunken moments, headed off to shore leave with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. I have no doubt what she would say if she was here now. The same goes double for Kurz. Maybe they are right. I should do what I see fit. Let the chips fall as they may. If things are not meant to be, then they are not meant to be. But… Kaname is a good girl… do good girls want this? It is not bad for me to want this, is it?_

He moved his hands upward. They brushed against the bottom of Kaname's clothes-covered breasts. He felt one of them lift up, ever so slightly. When she didn't respond one way or another, he slid his hands around the roundness that waited above them. He blinked rapidly again. He held his breath longer than he should. He felt Kaname flinch, and then tremble some. But, she didn't move, and she didn't say a word. _I'm doing it! _He was starved for air, but couldn't care less. Before he knew what he was doing, he was fondling Kaname with strong motions of his hands. He resumed breathing.

"_Mmmm-mmm-mm-m_…" Kaname's moan was low and long. "What brought this on, soldier?" She leaned full back against him, dropping the TV controller.

'Veni, vidi, vici.' Translated as 'I came, I saw, I conquered.'

_Julius Caesar. After defeating_ _Pharnaces II of Pontus near Zila, in 47 BC. _Sousuke was very cognizant of his anatomy again. He wondered if Kaname was? _How can she not feel that? It must be like sitting on a pole!_ He began coughing again. That made Kaname bounce on him ever so slightly. That in turn left him cross-eyed. If she kept moving that way, the saying may need to be changed to 'I saw, I conquered, I came.'

"Don't stop… you big jerk…" Kaname put her hands on Sousuke's and pressed against her bosom even more firmly. She led him through circular motions. "Wait… what's that… am I sitting on the controller…" She moved her hand over Sousuke's lap, looking for the missing appliance. Closer. Closer. Closer.

"I'm sorry!" Sousuke felt a sense of inevitability. No, not just because his physical faux pas had been discovered. He had been excited past the point of no return. Any moment, his gun might fire. _I have no control over it…_

"Oh… Sousuke…"

His mind snapped back to reality. Something had jarred his fantasy and caught his attention.

"Oh… Sousuke… Mr. Sagara…" The teacher was standing at the front of the class room, tapping her foot against the floor. She held an open book in her hand. But, his attention didn't rest on her for too long. In reality, as in his daydream, he was sporting a woody. Suddenly, he felt as if the entire world must know. No! That wasn't the crucial issue. Did Kaname know? Had she seen? Would she know what he was thinking? _We were indeed sitting on the couch last night. She did hug me like that. I had urges when she leaned back against me, and when she kissed me that way. But, things never went any further than that._

"M-M-Ma'am…"Sousuke could barely hear his own voice. He glanced quickly at Kaname. She seemed perplexed by his behavior. Good! His uncharacteristically erotic thoughts could have spelled disaster. What had gotten into him?

"Mr. Sagara… did your success on yesterday's test go to your head or something?" Sousuke had gotten an 'A+' on his Classic Japanese History exam, stunning everyone, himself included.

"Uhhh…" Why did the teacher have to use _those_ words! Sousuke accidentally knocked his book off the desk on purpose, causing it to cover his groin area. He said a short prayer. It felt as if he had a very sensitive trigger down there now, so to speak.

"Come on, Sousuke…" Kaname had her usual wry expression on her face. "Don't keep us waiting. Fire away!" She smirked, thinking that a military reference might prove effective at that moment.

"Teacher… my apology… I need to use the restroom." Sousuke practically leapt out of his seat, book held in front of him. "It is an emergency…"

"Don't be too long, Mr. Sagara!" The teacher called out. She had no idea of the appropriateness of those words at that instant.

"A… firm… a… tive…" Sousuke's voice grew fainter as he ran full speed down the hallway.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

THE END

_n._

**1. a.** the part of an area that lies at the boundary.

**1**. **b. **a point that marks the extent of something. The point where something ceases to exist. The extreme or last part lengthwise.

**2. **cessation of a course of action, pursuit, or activity.


	2. Bonus followup

con.tin.u.ance

_n. _

**1a**: the act or process of continuing in a state, condition, or course of action

**1b**: prolongation, duration

**2**: continuity

**3**: sequel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky was a piercing shade of azure.

Floating serenely against that background, the clouds looked large and swollen.

Naturally, that observation didn't sit well with Sousuke, not after his little episode in class. Only the fact that he ran to the restroom near the end of the last period before break, allowed him to avoid answering Kaname's questions for this long.

There _would _be questions. He was sure of it. His reaction had been out of the ordinary, and Kaname never let anything like that go without commenting, probing, and making some kind of declaration or decree. For the umpteenth time, a part of him wondered if the Whispered could somehow read minds. Not usually one for prayer, he prayed that they could not.

"**Here he is Kaname!" **That was Kyouko's voice. It figured! She seemed so quiet and helpful at times; but, she was a terrible gossip. Someone like her would have been shot for giving away secrets, had she been part of a military organization. Her behavior was mystifying, even for a teenage female. One moment, she appeared to be doing whatever it took to further his relationship with Kaname. The next, she was making some kind of observation destined to pull the pin on a potentially explosive moment. "I'll leave you two alone…"

Kaname thanked her pig-tailed friend and hurried over to where Sousuke sat alone, trying not to seem like she was hurrying. She looked more relieved than curious. At least for the moment. "You're still here…good…" She tugged at her hair and let out a long sigh. "I was afraid that you might have left on a mission or something…" She narrowed her eyes, as if wondering about that possibility. She had made him promise never to leave again without letting her know one way or another. While looking for him after class, she had checked every place he was liable to leave a written note, when she didn't see him in the cafeteria.

"Negative," Sousuke replied. _I have promised not to do that. Does she doubt my word? Should I feel insulted? No. It is a sign of caring. She wants to be able to put her faith in me. _He eyed Kaname critically. It would be good if the conversation stayed on this tack. He should give more than a single word answer. "It was lunch break after class. I thought it made more sense waiting for you here, instead of searching for you through the crowd." That was not entirely a lie. Then again, it had not been his intention to seek her out. The only reason he hadn't chosen a good place to hide was the fact that such an act would only boost her curiosity to an inadvisable level.

"I _guess_ that makes sense." Kaname sat down next to Sousuke. She tossed her hair, just right. The tips of her blue locks brushed across his face. Being who she was… and dealing with who she was dealing with… her mind automatically began thinking of other possibilities for his absence. But, she was _not _merely assuming there was some kind of trouble. She was _not _pessimistic in any way. That was her story and she was sticking to it. "That's what has me worried." She smiled, bumping against him. She waited, and then scowled. He was too slow. "Arm…"

Sousuke wrapped an arm around Kaname's waist. He swallowed hard. There was no reason to be shy. This was by no means a burden, or unpleasant task. But, after thinking the things he had before, he worried if his uppity anatomy might choose this moment to assert its independence again. _Perhaps there are medications. I will call someone I trust from Mithril._

"So…" Kaname resisted the impulse to lay her head on Sousuke's shoulder. Why? First, she was in her 'fact finding' mode. There could be no distractions, no matter how pleasant they might be. Second, even though the whole class must know that the two of them were dating, she had a thing about public shows of affection. The arm around her waist was not subtle enough to pass muster. "Are you sick? You don't have a fever…" She had placed her hand on his forehead. "You couldn't have needed to go to the bathroom. Kurz and Melissa say you are part camel."

"Kurz is the one who said that." Sousuke replied automatically, his common sense taking a few moments to catch some shut-eye. Kurz Weber had indeed made mention of his ability to go long missions without the need to void his bladder. "Melissa remarked that I was hung like a camel." _Why did I say that? It serves no purpose. It is exactly the type of thing that does not need to be mentioned now._

Kaname's eyes went wide. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't find any words. Unable to stop herself, she glanced down at Sousuke's crotch area, her face turning bright red. When she realized that he had followed her glance, she froze.

"**Gotcha!" **There was a flash. It was Kyouko again. Sousuke wondered how the girl always seemed to show up at precisely the most inopportune moment. Some things were beyond his knowledge. Salmon returned to the place of their birth to spawn. Birds could navigate across the globe, finding precise places without use of a map or compass. Kyouko had a similar skill. He would leave it at that.

"Kyouko!" Kaname turned and shook her fist at her best friend. It was a great way to regain her composure. When the other girl had left, and she turned back to Sousuke again, she instinctively chose to blame him for what happened, without telling him so. "Kurz may be right. But, I don't see any bump." She ran a hand over Sousuke's back. Her playful nature took over, erasing her earlier annoyance. Even though she had yet to be successful, she tried to tickle Sousuke again. It would make her day… no, her year, or even lifetime… if she could get him to react. In the process, she brushed her chest against his arm.

"You were not…" Again, Sousuke had failed to engage the safety on his mouth. It fired without intent. He had been thinking : 'You were not looking at the right place during class.' That had him seizing up. "They are called humps." He coughed. That was not an apt word. _I remember what Melissa has said about 'humping like a camel.' I can recall Tessa's reaction when I asked her to explain the phrase to me. _"The rugged cold-climate camels have two, while the larger desert dwellers have one." His eyes wandered to the front of Kaname's shirt for some reason.

Despite the duel clothe-covered mounds he saw, he was well aware that she was not Bactrian. He hoped that the fabric of his trousers wouldn't suddenly show him to have a similarity to Dromedary variant of camels. _If she caught where I was looking._ She did. _I must find something to say! _He had to head off her reaction. "Camelsdo not store water in their humps as is commonly believed. Their humps are a reservoir of fatty tissue, while water is stored in their blood. However, when this tissue is metabolized, it is not only a source of energy, but yields water through a reaction with air. This allows them to survive without water for about two weeks, and without food for up to a month."

"I think that is _more_ than enough about camels!" Kaname did not want Sousuke to go off on one of his otaku blabber-fests. It was still a point of contention with her. A lot of the time, when she wanted him to open up, he remained silent. But, when she didn't feel like being inundated with useless facts, he developed a case of verbal diarrhea. She blinked rapidly for a moment. "It wasn't… you know…" She obviously was searching for a delicate way to ask something. "You didn't have the … ummm… runs, _did_ you…" Kaname felt an urge to examine her fingernails closely? Why had she asked that? Hopefully he wouldn't answer with too much detail!

"No," Sousuke replied. He forced himself to empty his mind, and to stare straight ahead. His mind was being very perverse. Images from earlier passed before his eyes. _There is no reason to relive the day dream! It was inappropriate in class. Here, with Kaname sitting near me, it would be worse. I must not think about such things! _"I am not ill. Even though the food you cooked last night tasted somewhat strange, I trust you and your attention to basic food hygiene."

"Strange?" Kaname's eyes narrowed. She clenched one hand into a fist. The other hand clutched at the slate slab they sat on. "Did you say 'strange'?" She had spent a lot of time the night before, preparing a number of new dishes for Sousuke. Cooking was fun. She wanted to break him out of the 'Fresh buttered rolls… MRE packets… or whatever is readily available' routine.

"Affirmative," Sousuke answered. "I believe that is the correct description. Strange. Odd. Mildly unpleasant." He was Specialist. He could read signs of danger by tracks on the ground, by the sounds that concealed enemy machines made, and even by some wondrous sense of intuition. But, he repeatedly missed the signs of danger that showed up in his girlfriend's voice, posture, and hand motions. "However, I did not suffer any of the physical signs of food poisoning that could have resulted from the consumption of a meal contaminated with pathogenic bacteria, toxins, viruses, prions or parasites. Such contamination usually arises from improper handling, preparation, or storage of food."

"Unpleasant?" Kaname was practically growling now. Neither she nor Sousuke noted the absolute look of glee on Kyouko's face. The girl with the camera had somehow proven adept at approaching unnoticed yet again. The flash blinded the two of them momentarily. The bright light did not affect Kaname. She was already seeing red. This wasn't the first time Sousuke had gotten on her bad side after she worked her fingers to the bone. She remembered throwing a base at him, and striking him with it on the back of the head, when he missed that study session she had spent so much time cooking for.

"Mildly," Sousuke said. He looked over at a growing crowd. Ono-D, Shinji, and a gaggle of other students had joined Kyouko. They all looked very expectant for some reason_. I hope they did not suspect my reason for leaving class. That might get me in trouble with Kaname. _"It was no reason for me to think poorly of you. Your cooking is usually very adequate. At least by my standards." That had been meant as a compliment._ She should be happy that I take note of such things._

"Adequate?" To anyone other than Sousuke, it would be obvious that 'adequate' was not a word that a girlfriend wanted to hear. Especially not a girl who had seen her life dramatically changed. Most certainly not Kaname Chidori. "_Your_ standards?" Kaname's eyes flashed. She had forgotten all about Sousuke's behavior in class. At least for the moment. "By your standards, mud probably tastes pretty good!" She looked down at the dirt in the garden behind them, almost as if she might be temped to grab some and let it trickle on his head.

"Why would I eat mud, Kaname?" Sousuke raised one eyebrow. Sometimes, her comments made no sense at all. _Perhaps I should inform her that the mujahideen did not eat dirt or rocks, as some Russians used to grudgingly joke._

"Because you won't be getting any more meals from me. Hmmmpppfff!" Kaname folded her arms over her chest and turned her head away. She frowned, seeing how her watching friends all smiled. She slid off of the wall, brushed off the seat of her pants, and began walking towards them. "I _might_ change my mind. If you get rid of our unwanted guests." She looked back at Sousuke. "A pair of stun grenades would probably do it…"

"It appears that intervention will not be necessary." Sousuke had indeed produced two round metallic objects seemingly out of nowhere. Seeing them, Kyouko and the others had wisely decided to head back inside before class. Or so it seemed. There was no reason for him to resort to violence. The threat alone worked greater than ninety percent of the time.

"What am I going to _do_ with you, mister?" Kaname ran a hand through her hair, studying Sousuke from a distance. He really did infuriate her at times. But, she knew he had a good heart. Just the same, her displeasure was a useful tool in getting him to change. Those changes might come at a glacial pace at times, but something was better than nothing.

"Kaname?" Sousuke finally realized why Kaname might be upset.

"Do you remember what we talked about in science class yesterday?" Kaname put her hands on her hips. After Sousuke had made one of his usual verbal faux pas, embarrassing her in the process, she had read him the riot act, using the day's study set as a reference.

"The giant squid?" Sousuke asked. A preserved giant squid axon was available for study. The axon was about one millimeter in diameter, making it more than one thousand times thicker than a comparable human structure. Since action potentials travel faster in a larger axon than a smaller one, the giant axon gives the squid an extremely quick escape response, thanks to its water jet propulsion system. "My ability to escape danger?" Kaname had naturally made just such a comparison.

"No. Not the part about escape. But, that might come in handy." Kaname gave him one of 'those' looks, feeling a small twinge of satisfaction when his eyes darted this way and that, looking for possible escape routes. She wasn't really going to hit him or anything. But, it didn't hurt to keep him guessing.

The teacher had said that estimates put the number of neurons in the central nervous system of a squid at roughly 168 million, in comparison to 100 billion for a human brain. Kaname had said that he was probably closer in count to the cephalopod. Overhearing, the teacher had admonished her for that remark, asking for an apology. Kaname had then apologized to one of the small fresh squid that had been brought in for dissection. When the hubbub in the room settled down, she made it a point to lecture Sousuke about thinking before he spoke.

"What else did I tell you?" Kaname made a face. It was the 'He better not have forgotten!' expression.

"How much you enjoy eating seafood?" Sousuke tried to remember what else Kaname had said. It wasn't always simple to do that, since she gave him more and more 'hints,' 'rules,' and 'commandments' every day. _I wasn't joking last week, when I asked if there was a manual for that kind of thing. I do not understand why she got angry, and dumped her soda on my head. It may have been one of those 'time of the month' things that Mao warned me about. Perhaps I should start keeping a chart._

"**No!" **Kaname clenched both fists this time. When she had mentioned her love of seafood, Sousuke loudly suggested that she control such impulses, since the squid were for study, not eating. He had also brought up the rather embarrassing incident, where she had eaten the rare and endangered clam that a famous professor had brought to Jindai High School last term. "Not _that, _either." She glowered at him. "Think!" That word ought to help him remember, as well as serving as an order. _"Think, _Sousuke…"

Sousuke began rubbing his chin, looking deep in thought.

"I think it's the giant axon," a voice called out. Ono-D had made a brave if inadvisable return. He had dragged Shinji with him, just in case he needed a human shield. "She probably wants to know just how big _your_ axon is… if you know what I mean…"

Once again, Kaname felt as if she had been clubbed upside the head with a pole-arm. Her mouth fell open. She turned even redder than before.

"Axon?" Sousuke cocked his head. The teacher had indeed made size comparisons in class. The neurons in Sousuke's brain shouldn't be any larger or smaller than the ones in any other human being.

"The one between your legs…" Ono-D laughed, thinking he had scored a great shot. He didn't pay any attention to Shinji, when the other boy said that they should probably make a run for it.

"Oooo-ooo-oo-oh…" Kaname stomped her foot. Her pride washed away her embarrassment. Did the jerk think that he was going to get away with _that_ kind of comment? This time, it was her turn to act without thinking. She reached inside of Sousuke's pants pocket, wanting to grab one of the grenades.

"See!" Ono-D called out, pointing. A number of girls stepped shyly out of confinement. _"Told_ you!" he went on to graphically describe why Kaname might be reaching into Sousuke's pants.

"**BAKA!"** Kaname pulled out the grenade, and then pulled out its pin. Her talent as a softball team member came into play then. She placed the grenade at Ono-D's feet just before it exploded.

Sousuke normally would have complimented Kaname on her throw, or scolded her for using one of his weapons. But, he was much too distracted. Her rooting around in his trousers had prompted his natural reaction yet again. He turned away from her so that she couldn't take note of that fact. _This is bad. Very bad. It is even stiffer than before. My threshold is diminishing. Were she to do anything more, I would never make it to the restroom facilities in time._

"Sousuke? What's wrong?" Kaname sounded somewhat concerned, the sound of triumph in her voice rapidly evaporating. "You're not angry at me for taking your grenade, _are _you?" She paid no attention to the number of stunned students stumbling about, falling over the guardrails or ending up face down in the newly mulched landscaping.

"No." Sousuke kept turning away from Kaname. As she made greater and greater efforts to step in front of him and see his face.

"Then why won't you look at me?" A trace of anger returned, but she truly sounded worried. "It's really not a big deal. I wasn't being all that irresponsible. You probably would have done it, if I asked you."

"Uhhh…" Sousuke kept pivoting this way and that. _It really is a big deal. One that could not possibly avoid detection._ _The only saving grace is that Kurz and Melissa are not here. I could never live this down. No, that is not the worst thing that could happen. I would not wish to explain it to the Captain. It would also be bad if Cmdr. Mardukas saw something like this. _Why did he have to have that daydream in class? Why were things spiraling out of control? This was the kind of thing that happened in manga and anime!

"**Enough already, mister!" **Kaname was too busy doing what she was doing to see that a rather miffed looking Ono-D was walking in their direction, angry at the cut that Kyouko had gotten on her knee when he fell on her. Not far behind him, Ryo and Maya were following, having their own gripes with their friend. "Stand still. That… is… an… _order_…" Her tone of voice did not leave any room for disobedience.

"Affirmative!" Sousuke's conditioned response did him in. He immediately stood at attention, in more ways than one. Luckily, Kaname looked into his eyes when she made her way in front of him_. I could knock her unconscious, without causing too much harm. I could leap over the perimeter fence, and make a run for the gym, claiming to need the bathroom again. I could pretend to have convulsions, and then fall on my front. _His mind rapidly worked through multiple possibilities; but, his luck ran out before he could implement any of the more practical scenarios.

"**HEY!" **Ono-D's shout rang out again, louder than before. His face practically glowed, as if he had stumbled upon Eldorado or the Fountain of Youth. **"SAGARA'S GOT A STIFFY!"**

"Either that, or Kaname put a cucumber in his pocket." Maya quickly turned her head, averting her gaze. She began pulling at loose threads on her blouse.

"He's…" Ryo's eyes goggled. "He's… " She coughed. "He's like a tripod…" Like Maya, she quickly found something else to take interest in, pulling a leaf off of a nearby shrub and examining its vein structure.

Kyouko's flash went off yet again. Even though there was blood dripping slowly down her leg and staining her stocking, she would not be denied this golden opportunity. The resulting photograph would be the kind of thing that she could slide inside Kaname's locker… hide inside her books… or put just about anywhere to get a big rise out of her. She smiled, thinking that an apt choice of words, even though it was Sousuke who had done the rising.

"Does he have a gun in there?" Shinji's mind couldn't quite fathom what he saw. When the truth finally hit him, he stumbled backwards. That proved his undoing, when his flailing arms caused one hand to press against Maya's breast, and the other slapped Ryo hard on the rump. Their demonstration of displeasure did more damage than the grenade had.

"Let's ask Kaname." Ono-D's smile was almost too large for his face. The Cheshire Cat would have slunk away in jealousy. It was worth being blown up, just to be able to claim credit for this coup.

The look on Kaname's face told a tale. She had been face to face with Gauron, on more than one occasion. She had stared death in the face, when Behemoth fired on the truck she and the others were making their escape in. She had been captured by gangsters… carried down from a high cliff by balloon… chased by a pervert with a pony's head… hunted down by assassins… and chased by freaky robots on a cruise ship. She would gladly do each and every one of those things again, rather than be standing at that place, at that given moment.

"**MISTER SAGARA!"** That irate voice belonged to the Vice Principal. He was accompanied by Mr. Oonuki, since the janitor would need to clean up the damage caused by this most recent detonation. By the looks on their mask-like faces, someone was in for big trouble. Fortunately, the older of the two men was not carrying his chainsaw. **"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW**!" Behind the shouting official, the school nurse began checking on the assorted bumps and bruises suffered by those members of Class 2 who had been too curious for their own good.

"Sousuke didn't throw the grenade," Kaname said, relieved to have a timely distraction. "_I_ did…"

"A likely story," the Vice Principal said, motioning for the Principal to join them. Ms. Tsuboi had just gotten word of the day's 'excitement.' "Madame Principal… look what Sagara did…" He pointed at the damage. But, the woman's eyes were drawn to something rather different.

"Oh my…" Ms. Tsuboi turned away. The look on her face had the guys all snickering. The girls gave them a look of sufferance and mild loathing. "I don't think you needed to call me out here for _that."_

"I'm…" Kaname cleared her throat. "I'm the one who's responsible, Ma'am." She bowed to Ms. Tsuboi.

"That isn't surprising, Miss Chidori." The Principal fanned herself with one hand. "But, I do _not _think it is seemly for you to brag about your effect on your fellow classmate." That had everyone chuckling or whispering amongst themselves.

"That's not what I meant," Kaname said in a rush, turning the color of a fine sunset again. "I was talking about the grenade." She said that at the same time the Vice Principal said "She's talking abouta grenade."

The man frowned, since he did not buy her taking the blame in place of that wild mongrel of a boy. That erection of his must be another planned insult! A way to bring shame to the Vice Principal, when the Principal showed up. Why was the young trouble-maker allowed to stay at that school? Some day the boy would pay!

"That's right!" Ono-D had the ball and intended to run with it. "She's the one who pulled Sagara's pin!" The other boys all gave him a 'V' sign. The girls looked at him as if he was something they had found on the bottom of their shoes.

"I think that will be enough of _that, _Mister Koutarou." The Principal's voice snapped like the wind-blown flag flying above them all. The boys all razzed Ono-D. "Why don't we talk about this in my office, Mister Sagara." Her suggestion was met with a round of hushed talking and a couple of whistles. "I think you all know what I'm talking about." She looked over at Sousuke, who had gone stiff as a board again. All except for a certain part of him, which had suddenly decided to go limp. "Miss Chidori, you will join us." She eyed the crowd. "Anyone who does not find their way to the appropriate classroom within the next two minutes will be staying after school to assist Mr. Oonuki."

The session in the Principal's office did not last long. Just the same, Kaname had been mortified for so many different reasons. After they had been suitably chastised, she and Sousuke were sent outside to help the janitor. Mr. Oonuki couldn't help smirking the entire time. His smile grew to gargantuan proportions, when another one of his past tormentors showed up. When Tsubaki walked over to find out what Sousuke had done wrong this time… with an unwanted Mizuki hot on his trail… the gleeful man was only too happy to describe things in embarrassing detail. He did a little dance, after seeing the look of shock and anger on the karate club leader's face.

After Sousuke and Kaname cleaned up after the initial damage… and Mizuki and Tsubaki were left to straighten up the mess that the subsequent fighting caused… the two mentally exhausted teenagers headed for safer environs.

"It is good to be headed home," Sousuke remarked to Kaname, as night fell over the busy city. "The day seemed overly long. Longer and harder than I would have expected."

"Owww-ww-w…" Kaname rubbed her forehead. That choice of words had caused her to walk into a street sign.

"Kaname? Are you hurt?" Sousuke asked, watching as his girlfriend picked up her pace. "It might be best that you not rub it." He meant her forehead. "We can put ice on it when we reach your apartment, if you like. That should make the swelling go down."

"Oooph.." Kaname tripped over the curb and landed hard on her rump. She knew what Sousuke was making reference to. Just the same, she couldn't help her reactions.

Sousuke reached his hand down to Kaname and helped her to her feet. He wondered why she was blushing again. _She has done that a lot today. Of course, she had reason to, earlier_. _But not now. _"It is not your circulatory problem, is it?"

"No!" Kaname gave a snappish answer. The look on her face said 'Why did the big idiot keep bringing that kind of thing up?' "It has nothing to… do… with…" She ran down. The thing she inadvertently kept thinking about _did_ have to do with blood flow. Sousuke's, not hers.

"**Look out!" **Sousuke grabbed Kaname with his arm, pulling her close to him. She had been oblivious to the orange plastic cones and yellow warning tape she had walked past. Another two steps, and she would have fallen down an open manhole cover.

"Th-… Th-… Thank you, Sousuke…" Kaname shivered. It wasn't because of the cool breeze tugging at her skirt. Rather, she had once again come very close to injuring herself severely. Desperately wanting to find a subject that would allow her to get her mind off of something she shouldn't be thinking about in the first place, she latched onto one forgotten thought as if she were a lamprey. "You know… you never _did_ tell me why you left class in such a hurry…"

"Uhhh…" It was Sousuke's turn. He ran smack dab into a metal railing, used to hold bicycles. He went cross-eyed, striking a rather sensitive part of his anatomy, one which had been the focus of way too much attention that day. "That… hurt…" He sucked in his breath, and began walking somewhat stiffly. "It was not anything important…" He blinked rapidly, thinking that his fleshy appendage was indeed important. The stars he saw dancing in front of his eyes gave mute testimony to that fact. "My leaving class…"

"Come on Sousuke, you can tell me." Kaname hooked her arm through Sousuke's bumping her hip against him. "Remember? We tell each other everything, now. No secrets!" She slowed down some. "You promised…" She was obviously still unsure about him in some ways. Not about his honesty, but rather about the professional end of his life that could tear still them apart some day.

"It… uhhh… it is nothing weird. Nothing dangerous." Sousuke let out a long breath. _Nothing dangerous? That is a matter of definition! How can I tell her? But, she is correct. I promised. We should not keep secrets from one another. Then again, this is not what she was talking about._

"Well, _that's_ a first." Kaname smiled. "Any way, no secrets. Just let it out!" She wondered why Sousuke went stiff. "I can take it."

"Uhhh…" Once again, Kaname's inadvertent choice of words had Sousuke sweating. "I truly do not think this is something you will wish to discuss." He stared at her. Even though she seemed inclined to get the truth from him, he would get all of the blame if he complied. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't. _He thought back to his daydream again, this time focusing on some of the words. _That which does not kill one, makes him stronger. _Or her strongerHe also remembered a quote from "Julius Caesar: 'It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience'. "I will tell you, if you insist…"

Kaname stood silently for a moment, her curiosity at war with a sudden sense of foreboding. Tossing her hair, she said "Leonard was a problem, Sousuke. So was Gauron. And Takuma." She nodded her head. "As longs as you're with me, there's nothing I can't handle."

"That…" Sousuke twitched. _Handle? _Fate must truly have it in for him. "By your command…" He told her about his daydream, and his unwanted physiologic response. She stood like a statue for a number of minutes after he finished, causing the passersby to wonder if she were a manikin or some kind of promotional gimmick placed on the sidewalk by one of the small shops.

Finally, her head still spinning, Kaname began walking without Sousuke. Every time he sped up to keep up with her, she moved even quicker. When she finally brought herself under control, swearing that she would behave in a more mature fashion, she came to a halt, a block away from her apartment building. "Well, Sousuke? Why did you have us walking so fast?" When her boyfriend let out a sigh, she smiled and pointed at his satchel. "We should grab a quick bite to eat, and then do our homework. What's the science chapter for tonight?" Yes. She was Kaname Chidori, class representative and Student Council vice president. Nothing could keep her out of sorts for too long!

"I will see." Sousuke removed his assignment book from the bag. He flipped through a number of pages, and then ran his finger down along the paper, bringing it to a stop at the printed instructions for that day's date. "Biology. Chapter 23…." The book slid from his fingers, landing open on the sidewalk.

"_Now_ what's wrong?" Kaname frowned. Picking up the book, she went through the same motions. She too fumbled the notebook.

Chapter 23 was titled 'Human Reproduction.'

**FINIS**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

touchy

_adj. _

**1:** marked by readiness to take offense on slight provocation  
**2a**: of a body part acutely sensitive or irritable

**2b**: of a chemical highly explosive or inflammable  
**3**: calling for tact, care, or caution in treatment, e.g. a touchy situation.


End file.
